This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the project is to use proteolytic digestion combined with the characterization of the resulting peptides to improve our understanding of membrane protein topology. Biochemical approaches are being applied to characterize both the soluble "loops" and the lipid bilayer embedded peptides.